I Luh Ya Papi
"I Luh Ya Papi" by Jennifer Lopez ft. French Montana is featured as a DLC on ''Just Dance 2015''.'' Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with black hair, and is wearing a red headband with gold pebbles, golden earrings and a golden necklace. She wears a magenta bra and a red sleeves from the top of a coat. She wears blue short denim jeans with pink and yellow pebbles, cyan knee high socks and magenta sports shoes. Background The dancer dances through several different locations during the course of the dance. All of them express wealthiness and look similar to the backgrounds of the official music video of this song. The dance begins in a purple-navy background with cyan and magenta palm trees. It then moves on to a street road with buildings. The dancer dances with 2 backup dances at this point of the routine. Later, the three move to the exterior of a mansion with a parked sports car and a few palm trees. The three dancers move to a scene in front of an ocean with a cruise ship and jet skis. There is a Ferris wheel in the far background. The dancers are later seen standing on a wooden board in front of the Jacuzzi which is possibly in the mansion. There is sunshine in the background and an orange cocktail by a table near the dancer. Plants and reclining beds can also be seen. These few location changes repeat. Later, the dancer is back in the original background, but with the addition of the backup dancers. The backup dancers and palm trees become "moving windows" and skyscrapers can be seen through them. Gold Moves There are 5 '''Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1.' Put your arms over your head. Gold Moves 2, 3 & 5. Point forward. Gold Move 4. Swing your arms out. I Luh Ya Papi - Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 I Luh Ya Papi - Gold Move 2, 3 & 5.png|Gold Moves 2, 3 & 5 I Luh Ya Papi - Gold Move 4.png|Gold Move 4 Trivia * This is the third Jennifer Lopez song in the series, after On The Floor in Just Dance 4 and Follow The Leader in Just Dance 2014. ** This is the first French Montana song in the Just Dance series. ** It is also the first Jennifer Lopez song to be a DLC. * This song uses some of the official choreography from the music video. * The shorts might be the same one from Follow The Leader. * This is the first officially revealed DLC which you have to pay to play on Just Dance 2015. * The word "Sh*t" is censored in the game, although "Pants" isn't, even though French Montana says "Take the pants out here", which is a sex reference * On the Xbox marketplace, in the section for this song, it shows some beta pictures for it. In two of them, the backup dancers are in full colour, rather than brief opacity like in the actual gameplay. * This is the only DLC in Just Dance 2015 - recycled or not - that does not have a preview gameplay. Break Free, Till I Find You and Papaoutai have all had a preview gameplay. * The background contains elements from Miami, Los Angeles and the music video. Gallery luh-papa.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-21 at 7.24.43 PM.png|Gameplay I Love Ya Pop It.jpg|I Luh Ya Papi i-luh-ya-papi-2.jpg I-luh-ya-papi.jpg|Beta picture; the backup dancers are in full opacity i-luh-ya-papi-3.jpg 175.png|The Avatar ILYP Dancer.png Videos File:Jennifer Lopez - I Luh Ya Papi (Explicit) ft. French Montana File:Just Dance 2015 - I Luh Ya Papi - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:DLC's Category:2010's Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Smiling Dancers Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with non-playable dancers